engelainfandomcom-20200213-history
Karstone Greatjohn
Karstone Greatjohn is a human male born in the 17th year of King Damian's reign. He is the son of John Rogers, who was nicknamed the Greajohn for his immense size- well over seven foot tall, (it is suggested that the popular ditty, The Greater Beast, is named for the Greatjohn,) and Ada Green. This is the name that John Rogers decided to pass down to his two children, Karstone and Karissa, (who was two years Karstone's junior,) as his was a name that was widely regarded throughout the land. Born during the height of his father's fame, Karstone was well-integrated with the local villagers. He was apprenticed under blacksmiths and cobblers, he tended fields, he tracked pheasant with the hunters, and most importantly he was trained to fight. Karstone never grew to the same height as his father, not by a long shot, and there was seemingly some form of estrangement between him and his father during his youth, as Karstone left his home village for many years. Karstone eventually returned when his father was upon his death-bed, and was there to witness the deaths of both his father and sister, who had perished at twenty-one. Karstone dedicated his life to adventuring- though he had never been particularly proficient at it. In his youth he was a greater asset, and had to his name enough credit that he managed to marry a merchant's daughter, a lady in her own right, someone far above his station and far beyond his league. Though pleased by this match, Karstone has never been totally comfortable in marriage, and on long trips away from his wife has been known to be unfaithful. Still, all of the money he earns from adventuring he delivers to her whilst she raises their son, Railon Greatjohn. When the Dread Lord arose and began its cause of domination throughout the land, Karstone just happened to be at Last Shore, one of the few remaining safe havens in Engelain. It was there that he heard of a massacre which had taken place in a local Leprechaun's Foot, a massacre performed by infamous mercenary John Black, reviled captain Ryle Emeraldian and unforgiving murderer Skullvulture. Having killed many family members of people in high positions, there was a protest gathering in which a witch-hunt was wanting to be carried out against the adventurers. Karstone was present for this, and was quickly elected as leader of the standing army. Karstone marched out in pursuit of the adventurers, his deputies the Captain Boneshackle- an old enemy of Emeraldian, the famed mercenary Timruviel Flayvirion, hired to avenge a death made by Skullvulture, and Morgan, an assassin from the Shadow Dancers guild, tasked with taking out Br'nard Even'star. The skilled blacksmith Braddisten Clarke was tasked with arming the peasant fighters, whilst their military training came from Sir Charles of Richton, a man who had deserted the very group they were pursuing for their demon-befriending ways. Planning on slowing down those they were pursuing, Karstone sent Timruviel ahead with his mercenary squad, planning to follow and deliver the killing blow. However, the group was betrayed as many members within the standing army swore themselves to the Dread Lord in return for vengeance. The army collapsed in on itself as the pirates rebelled against the rest. Karstone and Sir Charles barely escaped with their lives, with the aid of the old hunter named Hodgan. Together the three followed the adventurers into Capital City, which had fallen under the command of a Lich King forsworn to the Dread Lord, the city a Necropolis. Karstone eventually escaped with his life, though Sir Charles seemingly perished, and Karstone was split from him and Hodgan. Meeting up with the hagspawn Etheldredda, (the identity of whom he did not know, behind her mask,) he pointed them in the direction of Messia, where it was hoped that they would find Sin Solar and fulfil some undefined prophecy. In the city, Karstone went alone to the Grand Library, where he ran into Siera Nilifen, Cadmus Solar and Quicri, and together they discovered a horde of lizardmen guarding various relatives and precious items of gods from all pantheons- learning that the reason the gods had not fought against the Dread Lord was that the Blood God had held hostages. Together they broke out a great many of the trapped, with Karstone and Quicri both staying behind to grant Siera and Cadmus chance to escape. Miraculously, Karstone survived, and was able to locate Sin Solar, who had been chased out of his hiding place by Ryle Emeraldian, John Black and Alcarin. He brought the demigod to the central plaza, where the Dread Lord had himself entered the world through a city-wide blood sacrifice, to end all of the adventurers once and for all. Karstone took part in the final battle against the Dread Lord, where Annie Wells landed the final strike. He entered into the Halls of Janus with the other Heroes of Messia, where they were told that Janus would gather them again one day, for some great purpose. Brought to a world where the stain of the Dread Lord had been eradicated, Karstone decided to spend some time with his family, though after half a year began to grow weary of their company. The life of adventuring calling to him once more, Karstone headed north to the ogre hills, where he heard that they were gathering together in unprecedented numbers... Category:Human Category:Hero of Messia Category:Adventurer Category:Ricklander Category:Greatjohn Family